percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
VIXI
emember when I said that Henry was my self-insertion? Well, Here is Tanner! My second self-insertion. This one will be more in depth as self-insertions go. All of this will be in his point of view, unless i change my mind. Prolougue Oh, great. This is- this is perfect. Oh, vixi VIXI VIXI! Oh, we're recording now? Okay, I don't have much time my name is Tanner. I really should explain. Everything seems to be 17 for me. And I hate that number.I'm always classmate #17. Things always happen for me at 5 o'clock, or 1700 military time. I can only list seventeen friends at a time! 17 17 17! Oh. Why do i hate it? Here's why: 17 is XVII in roman numerals. Mix that up and you get VIXI. you understand now? No? Okay, I'll go further. VIXI means "my life is over" in Latin. You might want to look for a pattern of 17s in this story. The story? Okay. I'll tell you the start of the children of Jack. Chapter One It started the day I learned what vixi meant. It was summer vacation and I was having a great time. I had gotten a new book, "DO NOT OPEN" and I opened to random pages. There were three pages I found interesting. First, I saw something about Jack the Ripper. I thought'' How horrible!'' that was before i knew. Wait a second. Who was Jack the Ripper? You've got to be kidding me. Okay, Fine. Jack the ripper was a mass murderer who killed five women in the same area in the fall of 1888, But he had good reasons. Was that in the book? No, of course not. If it was, They would have found jack. The second page was about Hitler trying to build a nuclear bomb. The last was unlucky numbers. That was where I learned the term "vixi". I made that my new unlucky number. That was when things went bad. The time at that very moment? The last of five chimes had signalled the begginning of a the afternoon that would change my life. Chapter Two I waited around the house, thought I heard some strange noises, but that could've just been my paranoia. At 5:17, I got the mail. "Dad, dad, bro's catalougue, other bro's magazine, mom, dad, mom, mom, mom, dad, me, da- wait, me?" I never get mail except for junk mail and birthdays. Sorry to end this chapter so shortly, but I opened it. It said, "Run!" then I saw the figures outside my window. Chapter Three I didn't know I could run so fast. They were chasing me, But I was running. But I barely knew where to go when a voice in my head said, "To the Parker's house." The Parkers (not their actual name, just change for this) had a daughter who was my friend. I didn't even know the way, but my feet ran, and sure enough, there was the Parker's house. "Ask to speak to sophie", the voice in my head said. I knocked. Sophie's mother looked surprised. I said, "Can I speak to sophie? I really don't have much of a choice. Or much time." Just then, Sophie walks through the doorway. "Tanner?" "Yes yes, it's me. May I come in" "Sure." I found a place to sit down. "I think people are chasing me." "You are insane, Tanner" "No, really, look at this." I showed her the letter. "This really looks like it was done bad. Did you forge this so you would have an excuse to visit one of you're friends?" "How can you even say that? There are people, probably killers chasing after me,I don't even know how to get to your house from mine, not even your address!" "How did you get here then?" "I don't know!" Just as sophie was most likely going to kick me out, the letter suddenly wrote,"Sophie, you are being followed too" I saw the figures outside. "Now do you believe me?" she nodded. "If you still believe I wrote this letter, you can check for invisible ink." We held it over a lamp for a while- a good way to see invisible messages- but nothing happened. I asked in despair, "How are we going to leave, and where will we go?" the hand wrote, "Take Matt's car to the natural history museum downtown." "Okay" I said. "Why would your brother drive us all the way downtown?" Sophie asks. "I have my ways." I called him, and he went here quickly. "Where am I taking Sophie and you again?" Matt asks "Natural history museum." I say. "Why would i take you there? it's so far out of-" Matt was cut off when I held up a ten dollar bill. "I'll make it fifteen if you step on it." "... I hate you." and we got in. Chapter Four On the way, Sophie and I discussed the figures and the note. I was confused as ever. When I asked for an answer from somebody, Three words came out of my mouth: "Children of jack." of course, sophie and I said simultaniously, "Who are the children of jack?" but we couldn't answer that. ~~15-30 min. later~~ When we finally got there, Matt asked, "What now?" I thought about it. Then the voice in my head said 'Tell him to go home and to pick you up later.' 'What? Are you insane?' I asked the voice 'Trust me.' "Um... Why don't you leave us here?" Both of them looked at meI like I was crazy. Matt said "Are you kidding? I can't just-" I held up another $10. "Take this and go. I'm getting broke." "...Well, have fun!" and he drove off. "I hope you know what you're doing" Sophie said. "I hope so too." Just then a girl of about fifteen or sixteen walked up. "Are you Henry and Sophie?" We nodded our heads staring like idiots. It was just uncanny. A grin appears on the girl's face, "Then follow me!" "Wait, who are you?" "I'm Kate Nelson. Prepare for the secret of millenia... and a few mellenia back." Chapter Five "Wait a minute... Kate Nelson....." I mumbled. "What?" Sophie asked. "Wait a minute! I'VE GOT IT! Kate Nelson was reported missing a while ago then found dead in a car crash" "Guilty as charged." Kate said. "So you are really kate nelson?" "Yep." "But how are you not dead?" " When I was in the car accident, I was dying. I had an out-of-body thing. I saw a daughter of Hades coming and she brought me back to life. So now I'm a ghost." Kate says We got to a private place in the museum. "What's this secret?" "Okay. You are from a long line of decendents of an unknown god, the decentdants only know as the children of Jack." "Who was Jack?" "Nobody knows that." "Jack... sounds familiar..." "The problem is nobody know who the god is. It could be Nemesis, for all we know." "How would we tell?" "Nobody knows. Most children of Jack sow no similarities. It's also been suggested that you are from two or more gods." God. Or gods I suppose. So I am a multi-blood. Perfect. Wait, what are those in the background? "What is this part of the museum?" "Masks of Medusa. Although they just appear to be masks that segway from the greek to the african section, They are really the past heads of medusa, found by archeologists in Africa." I counted them. "Oh gods... we need to get out!" Sophie and Kate looked puzzled. "Why?" "Seventeen is unlucky for me and I suspect it may be unlucky for all of us." "But what does that have to do with getting out?" "There are seventeen masks." Chapter 6 we escaped the masks of medusa just before a lizard turned to stone. poor lizard. "Kate, what you're saying is that i may be from more than one god?" "that's not all. the reason they are called the children of jack, is that it has been confirmed that Jack, whoever he or she is, was from the direct line." "... and?" "Tanner, i suspect you are too." "which means..." "which means more monsters are attracted to you." .... *faint* "tanner? tanner!" ~~10 min. later (although to sophie and kate, it felt like 10 hr.)~~ i woke up with them over my face. then sophie hugged me. '.............awkward' the voice said. 'i don't need your advice!' 'but you will' "don't ever faint like that again." sophie said. "remember that time when Maya fainted in 5th grade?" "yeah. your first thought was 'Oh my god! Maya's dead!'" "yeah. well, you really could've been that time!" "calm down!" god. my friends can be annoying. after minutes of convincing sophie and kate i surely was not ''dead, we set off. we went back to the museum. "so, why did you choose here, kate? i mean, you obviously don't just choose a random building." "there's said to be an entrance only a true child of jack, or direct descendant, can open." "is there some kind of hint?" "yes." "...............will you tell it to me?" "yes." "..................NOW?" "fine, fine. 'the recreation of time and space, the greatest fear they'll have to face, the pain and suffering of eternity, the final code shall be 'vixi"'' lovely. "recreation of time and space... that must be the evolator!" sophie said. kate looked confused. "you mean elevator?" "no, i mean evolator. there is and 'elevator' that takes you back in time suposedly." "the greatest fear they'll have to face... dinos. the time they went extinct. that's the greatesr fear for dinos." "pain and suffering... as the evolator shakes. thats pain and suffering for the evolator." "final code shall be 'vixi'... 17! when the evolator shakes, i run to the computer and type in 17. sophie, kate, can destract the guide?" "sure." ~~10 minutes later~~ we're almost there! "okay guys" "let's go back to when the dinosaurs became extinct!" the guide says. the evolator shakes slightly "and.......... now!" they distracted him. i entered 17. i pulled them in. then it went black. Chapter 7 "what is this?" "i don't know..." "wait guys, there's a book." "i figured it out!" "what out?" "who jack is." "who, man, who." i was silent. "who is it?" i kept silent. i didn't know what to think. Chapter 8 "well... what's this passage?" good point. "wait... i see a light." "it's a book." "Hey.... where's sophie?" kate was right. sophie had dissapeared. just as i approached, i heard a screaming. "who is that?" 'you know her' 'that's rediculous.' 'but it's true' who..... of course! "MAYA! WHER ARE YOU?!" "RIGHT HERE!" so i approached the voice and got to maya. "are you okay? what happened?" "sophie! sophie sold you out." "how do you know?" "that's what she said as she brought me here." "well, well, well. i see you found your way." said a voice from behind us. "sophie. why? who?" and i turned around. "don't you see? they'll destroy us." "who?" "we have to join them or die." "why? who told you." she was silent. wait..... oh my gods! "it was delila, wasn't it!" "you were always too clever. although not as clever as sampson..." now she was just trying to make me feel weak. and kate.... pulled out a sword! but sohie easily disarmed. "there's no way you can bet me." "wanna bet?" i asked as i kicked her in the stomach stronger than ever before. i scrambled for the sword. "how did you get strong?" "it's called 'adrenaline'" 'no, it's something else.' we continued to fight. she kicked me to the ground and put the sword to my neck. "any last words?" "yeah. your shoelace is untied." i stepped on her untied shoelace. "yeah, right." she stepped back, and lost her balance. before she could regain it, i tripped her from behind. now i had a sword at hers. "now i want you to leave here, and next time we're in combat, i'll be dead serious." "they're too strong. you'll never last." and she dropped something. i picked it up. "what does it say?" on it were three big words: DIARY OF JACK and written in red underneath it said the ripper ''END OF BOOK 1'' Category:Oboebandgeek99 Category:Original Character Category:Fan Fiction